A molded package that supports an end section of a sensor chip with a molded resin is, for example, described in JP2009-505088A, which corresponds to US2009/0072333A1. The described molded package is manufactured by the following method.
First, a circuit chip, a sensor chip and a lead frame are prepared. The sensor chip has an electric connecting portion to be electrically connected to the circuit chip at a first end section and a sensing portion at a second end section. The lead frame has an island portion for disposing the circuit chip thereon.
Next, the circuit chip is mounted on the island portion, and the first end of the sensor chip is placed adjacent to the circuit chip. Further, the electric connecting portion of the sensor chip is electrically connected to the circuit chip through a connection member, such as bonding wires.
Thereafter, the island portion, the circuit chip, the connection member and the first end section of the sensor chip sealed with a resin, and the second end section of the sensor chip is projected from the sealing resin.
In such a molded package, the second end section of the sensor chip is projected from the sealing resin to enable the sensing portion to perform an accurate sensing operation.